Je suis mon coeur
by Daiya
Summary: Seul, Duo fait le point sur sa relation avec Heero.


**Auteur : Daiya (alias Shinhee-chan )**

**E-mail : ****daiya. :** Je suis mon cœur

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Peux pas avoir au moins Duo-chan ? non ? Ou bien juste sa natte ? non plus ? Un cheveux ? Même pas ? bouhhhhhhhhhh… ! Sont pas à mouaaaaaaaaaa ! TT**

**Genre : OS, Yaoi, angst et POV de Duo, songfic… (le reste j'vous dit pas) **

**Couple : 1x2x1, 2+1, 1?2, 1x ?x1 (z'avez suivit ou je recommence ?)**

**Remarque : Alors, pour ceux qui m'on déjà lu, je suis actuellement publiée sur le site de Salomé hhtp:ficsenfolie.free.fr (il est vraiment super, je le conseille à tous !) sous le nom de Shinhee-chan. Et j'ai (enfin) réussi à m'inscrire sur ffnet ! J'ai aussi changé de pseudo car j'ai remarqué que mon ancien pseudo n'était pas très original… Voilou !Me voici donc toute nouvelle avec des fics toutes vielleslol. Celle-là date d'un an Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Le problème est que je n'ai pas (encore) le net (la vie est trop cruelle) donc je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je publierai mes fics. En tout cas j'en ai pas mal en stock !lol. J'voudrais remercier my Setsu' (la seule, l'unique) car c'est grâce à elle que j'écris. Merci ma coupine ¤**

**J'vais arrêter de vous raconter ma vie ! Place à la fic ! (Et ayez pitié de moi car c'est ma deuxième fic)**

**Biz à tous et à plus**

**Paroles de la chanson sont entre parenthèses.**

Bonne lecture (et ne me tuer pas après, pitiéééééééé !)

**Je suis mon cœur**

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

C'est peut-être de ma faute.

Je ne sais pas…

Je ne sais plus…

Dans mon esprit, tout se mélange.

Mes mots, mes gestes…

Tes mots, tes gestes…

Ce que tu fais, et ce que tu ne fais pas…

Ou plutôt ne fais plus…

Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir.

Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?

Pendant cette foutue guerre, lors de nos débuts de couple, tu étais si doux, si aimant si… différent.

Oui, avant tu étais différent.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

J'ai mal, si mal !

Le sais-tu ? T'en rends-tu compte ?

Bien sûr que non !

Sinon, tu n'agirais pas comme ça…

Tu vas revenir et je serais là.

Tu le sais très bien.

( J'ai peur qu'ça m'démange)

Car moi je t'attends, je n'attends que toi.

Tu viendras vers moi, me rejoindras dans notre lit.

( Que ça recommence)

Et moi je serais si heureux de te voir que je te laisserai faire.

De te savoir près de moi, dans notre maison.

C'est si rare !

Alors je te laisserai faire de moi ce que tu désires.

Comme d'habitude.

Tu me diras ce que je veux entendre, bien que ce ne soit pas sincère.

Tu sais comment me garder.

Et moi je replongerai.

Comme d'habitude.

( J'ai peur d'oublier)

Puis quand tu auras eu ce que tu voulais, quand tu seras satisfait, tu repartiras.

Loin de moi, mais pourtant si près.

( Le mal que ça fait)

Et moi j'attendrai ton retour, seul.

Sans toi mais pour toi.

Comme maintenant.

Mais aujourd'hui, je t'attends vraiment ?

Est-ce que je veux vraiment que tu reviennes ?

Bien sûr que oui, bien sûr que non…

( Comme une revanche)

Sans toi, je ne suis rien.

Et tu le sais.

Tu sais tout ce que j'aime, tout ce que je hais.

Et tu en profites.

( Sur le manque et l'absence)

Quand je erre dans la maison avec pour but unique de faire passer le temps qui me sépare de toi.

Quand je prie nuit et jour ton retour dans mes bras.

Quand je ne deviens plus que l'ombre de moi même.

Où es-tu ?

Tu ne me le diras jamais, je le sais.

Tu as trop de fierté pour l'avouer, mais je te connais.

Je ne te connais que trop.

Car je sais où tu pars chaque fois.

Je sais où tu vas.

Je sais vers qui tu vas.

(Vers cinq heures du soir

Quand le ciel s'en va)

Sans toi, je ne suis rien.

Et lui, t'aime t'il autant que je t'aime ?

Est-il si désespéré que moi en cet instant ?

Pleure t'il autant que je pleure la nuit sans toi, sans tes bras, sans ta présence à mes côtés ?

Nous nous sommes tellement battus pour être ensemble, nous étions si heureux.

Pourquoi tout gâcher ainsi ?

( Même si ça dérange

Ma vie et le bon sens)

Mon cœur…

Sais-tu combien il souffre ?

Je ne vis que pour ta voix, ton odeur, tes yeux, toi.

Je ne suis plus moi, je ne suis que toi.

Depuis combien de temps as-tu changé ?

Je ne sais plus…

Mais cela a-t-il vraiment de l'importance ?

( Je ne peux pas)

Car ce que je veux, c'est toi…

Toi et seulement toi.

( M'en passer comme ça)

Quand tu pars, je pars avec toi.

Et quand tu reviens, je redeviens vivant.

Quand tu es là, je suis moi, pour toi.

( Tu reviens et ça recommence)

Je t'aime tant !

Plus que tout au monde, plus que ma vie.

N'y a-t-il vraiment plus rien à faire ?

( Je veux croire encore à la chance)

Et je t'en pris dis moi : pourquoi lui ?

Pourquoi pas un inconnu ?

Je ne te suffisais plus, donc tu as été le voir lui.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

( Je m'abandonne à l'évidence)

Est-ce que tu l'aimes, lui ?

Je sais que moi, tu ne m'aimes plus.

( Même si j'ai peur,)

Mais lui ?

Le fais-tu autant souffrir que moi ?

( Je suis mon cœur)

Moi je souffre tant !

Mon cœur n'est qu'un puit de douleur.

Et sais-tu que quand tu pars, je vous imagine ?

( Toujours en partance

Vers une longue errance)

Lui et toi.

Ensemble.

Toi avec lui.

Toi sans moi.

Et moi tout seul.

Sans vie, sans âme, sans toi.

( Au cœur de nulle part)

Tu l'embrasses, lui chuchote des mots d'amours, ces mots que tu me disais autrefois, avant.

Quand tu m'aimais.

( Où l'amour se noie)

Est-ce que tu lui dis la même chose qu'à moi, quand tu pars me rejoindre ?

Lui promets-tu que tu reviendras très vite, que tu l'aimes ?

Comme à moi ?

( J'ai peur de la confiance)

Probablement.

Mais pour lui, tu es sincère.

Tandis que pour moi…

( Perfide et ignorante)

Depuis quand tu ne m'aimes plus ?

A quel moment ai-je cessé de te plaire, de te suffire ?

Cela fais combien de temps que tu te forces, avec moi ?

( Sur un mur de pourquoi)

J'aimerai juste que tu me le dises, car je ne comprends pas.

Moi qui ferais tout pour toi !

( Se cogne tout droit )

Je ne vois plus mes amis, je ne sors plus de notre maison.

Je passe mon temps à espérer.

A souhaiter que tu me reviennes.

Pas seulement pour quelques instants fugaces.

Pour l'éternité.

( Tu reviens et ça recommence)

Sais-tu que je t'appartiens ?

Entièrement ?

Sais tu que sans toi, je meurs à petit feu ?

( Je veux croire encore à la chance)

Et tu n'es pas là.

Réalises-tu ce que ça signifie ?

Tu es avec lui, tu ne vis que pour lui.

Et moi, je suis ici seul et sans toi.

Sans vie.

Comprends-tu ?

Je ne veux plus lutter.

Ce n'est pas que j'en ai assez, que j'abandonne.

Non.

C'est juste que j'en ai plus la force.

Je me suis battu pour t'avoir, battu pour te garder, battu pour te reprendre.

Et je n'en peux plus.

( Je m'abandonne à l'évidence)

C'est lui que tu aimes.

Pas moi.

Je le sais maintenant.

Et ce que je veux, ce pourquoi je vis, c'est ton bonheur.

Et si ton bonheur, c'est lui, je suis heureux pour toi.

Alors…

( Même si j'ai peur,)

Alors je ne te forcerai pas.

Je ne te forcerai plus. Jamais.

( Je suis mon cœur)

Je suis sur notre lit.

Tu es à côté de moi.

Tu me souris.

Ce n'est pas vraiment toi, juste une photo.

Mais c'est comme si tu étais vraiment là.

Tu es si beau…

( J'ai peur qu'ça m'démange)

Je suis si faible…

A travers le brouillard qui se forme dans ma tête, je te souris.

Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, avec lui.

La douleur s'en va…

( Que ça recommence)

Mon regard se pose sur le drap.

Ce drap dans lequel tu as dormi cette nuit, avec moi.

( Quand le bonheur est là)

Il est rouge, si rouge.

Je suis désolé de l'avoir tâché, mais je tenais à être ici en ce moment si important.

De toute façon, tu n'en auras plus besoin désormais.

Surtout ne sois pas triste à cause de mon choix.

Cela est mieux pour moi, pour vous.

Je n'aurais jamais pu être heureux.

( Tout casser pour toi…)

Je t'aime Heero.

Adieu…

**OWARI**

Commencée et finie le dimanche 15 février 2004

Je m'excuse auprès de tout le monde pour cette deathfic que jamais de ma vie je n'aurais pensé écrire ! J'ai fais ça sur un coup de tête et je l'ai écrite en une heure et demi. La raison de cette fic est mon état amoureux actuel qui est pire que le néant ! Je suis en pleine crise de désespoir (bon, ok, j'exagère un peu là !), ceci associé au fait qu'hier c'était la Saint Valentin (que j'ai bien entendu passé TOUTE SEULE), je ne vous explique même pas le résultat sur mon moral ! Enfin bon… De toute façon j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire une fic avec cette chanson (qui est " Je suis mon cœur " de Lara Fabian, qui n'est vraiment pas ma chanteuse préférée mais je trouve que les paroles de ses chansons valent le coup !) et vu le sens de cette chanson, ça ne pouvais pas être du joyeux ! Mine de rien, j'l'aime bien cette fic ! Et vous ? Même si vous me haïssez, donnez moi votre avis

**Ces commentaires datent de l'année dernière mais ils sont encore valables maintenant ! lol J'espère que ça vous à plu ! A plus kisu**


End file.
